Él no es mi hijo
by NekoAra
Summary: Desde siempre, Ban supo que era diferente a los demás niños. Estuvo al cuidado de su abuela casi desde que tiene memoria, llamándola "anciana" cada vez que debía nombrarla. Pero, ¿qué pasó antes en la vida del hombre del Ojo Demoníaco?


¡Uf! Me llevó tiempo. Quedé con bloqueo en una de las partes, ¡pero pude terminarlo!

Espero les agrade, ligeras correcciones me las hizo mi amiga Adriana :)

Los GetBackers no me pertenecen en absoluto. Exceptuando a Ban Midou, la madre (únicamente escuchada en el anime y manga), Der Kaiser, María Noches y la abuela, todos los demás personajes son de mi propiedad.

Ofiuco es una constelación, por lo que no me pertenece tampoco.

Disfruten el capi :)

* * *

El día comenzó frío por aquella mañana en Japón. El cielo estaba gris, la mayoría de la vegetación cubierta por una fina capa de rocío nocturno y algo de aguanieve, y es que había nevado durante la noche. Las calles, a pesar del frío y los manchones de hielo en el suelo, tenían vida. Las personas iban a sus trabajos, muchos niños iban a las escuelas acompañados; los más grandes solos. Algunos ancianos caminaban en parejas, con sus respectivos bastones o andadores. Y el niño suspiró.

Suspiró ante la vista que le ofrecía la ventana empañada; cada tanto pasaba parte de la cortina para limpiar nuevamente el vidrio. El cielo no era de gran ayuda para él, estaba deprimido, no le gustaban los días así; le recordaban a su madre llorando por las noches. Echó el aliento contra el cristal y dibujó una pequeña cara sonriente, la cual se desdibujó por las gotas extras que caían, haciendo parecer que lloraba. Frunció el ceño, mordiendo su labio, y golpeó el vidrio con su brazo izquierdo, envuelto en el cobertor que tenía sobre él para amortiguar el golpe. Volteó y miró hacia el techo.

La casa no era lo que se diría muy lujosa. Las cortinas en cada ventana eran elegantes, de color celeste y bordados finales en hilos dorados. Los muebles parecían justos en cada habitación, los necesarios; donde se encontraba ahora había un armario de madera con ventanucos de cristal para mirar dentro las finas colecciones de estatuillas y tazas, algunas parecían echas por un niño por lo deformadas; tres sillas acolchadas en rojo alrededor de una mesa de madera ligera, con un pequeño plato con galletas y una taza vacía, que aún humeaba.

Miró al reloj cucú, marcaban las once, y hace dos horas había despertado. No estaba acostumbrado al horario del país, ni al clima; se moría de frío y por eso estaba vestido hasta las orejas y con un cobertor grande sobre él. Volteó a la ventana nuevamente; notó un pequeño nido sobre una de las copas de los árboles, y a esa época era extraño, pero tenía conocimiento de ciertas especies que hacen sus nidos en esa época, o quizás es que estuviera abandonado. Notó un cuervo llegar y apoyarse en el nido, donde se acurrucó y pareció querer dormir. Sonrió ante eso y bajo de aquél cajón que le servía para mirar libremente por la ventana a una altura apropiada.

Se dirigió a la taza blanca sobre la mesa, con su nombre escrito en ella. La levantó y llevó hasta la cocina, donde alcanzó el lavaplatos gracias a un banquillo para así limpiarla. La dejó sobre una rejilla para que se seque, de un pequeño salto bajó y volvió a la ventana; cabe aclarar que en ningún momento se sacó el cobertor de encima.

Continuó mirando, desvelado, hasta que un auto en la entrada le llamó la atención. Era negro, por lo que se despistó enseguida; no era lo que esperaba. Se apoyó en el vidrio y poco a poco fue durmiéndose.

* * *

_Se veía a sí mismo caminando por un pasillo obscuro, con antorchas a los costados iluminando cada tantos metros. De un parpadeo a otro se vio en primera persona, experimentando los pasos que daba, quedando extrañado. Él sabía que aquello era un sueño, no era la primera vez que veía la escena, y estaba seguro no sería la última; lo malo es que no sabía si era una pesadilla o un sueño alegre, puesto que cada vez que llegaba al final del pasillo y abría la puerta, al parpadear se encontraba con algo completamente diferente._

_Seguía caminando, y recordaba perfectamente cada antorcha; por ejemplo, cuántas faltaban para el final porque siempre comenzaba su sueño en el mismo lugar. Lo que le llamaba la atención es que cada vez que comenzaba con este sueño parecía que al azar una antorcha se apagaba. Para cuando despertara una antorcha se habría apagado, y lo sabría en la siguiente vez._

_Llegó al final de aquél pasillo interminable. Suspiró y abrió la puerta con los ojos cerrados, y al abrirlos se vio rodeado por un bosque húmedo, de aquellos con musgo colgando de cada rama, con insectos dando vueltas por los alrededores y con animales cazándolos. Hizo una mueca de desinterés y caminó por lo que parecía el sendero marcado; ya nada de lo que pasara allí podría sorprenderlo._

_Quiso poner las manos en los bolsillos, y ahora es que recordaba que siempre "despertaba" con un atuendo diferente. Se miró lo mejor que pudo. Lo único que tenía puesto era una muy ligera camisa sin mangas, al estilo brujo, con dos botones sobre el lado izquierdo. Todos los bordes parecían estar hechos de oro, pero sólo era una alucinación, porque nada más eran de un color dorado. Ajustado a la cintura por un cinturón, miró lo que sería el pantalón; holgado, mas sólo le llegaba a las rodillas, y más abajo estaba descalzo. Con razón sentía el piso tan viscoso. Miró su brazo derecho, entre el hombro y el codo, justo en la mitad, tenía allí tres argollas ajustadas que no evitaban el paso de la sangre. Bufó, era extraño, se parecía a los atuendos que encontró una vez en un libro sobre brujería. Tocó su cabeza, el tocado casi egipcio con una serpiente al frente le pareció demasiado. Siguió caminando, molesto; ya comenzaba a fastidiarse._

_Más adelante notó una cabaña al pie de una cascada, justo al lado del río que seguía. Se dirigió allí, pero antes se lavó los enlodados pies para entrar y dejar la menor cantidad de evidencia de su estancia allí. Se asomó por una de las tres ventanas que tenía, y al no ver a nadie, entró. No era la gran cosa del lado de adentro, sólo tenía un caldero sobre fuego, una mesa y sillas hechas de troncos, una cama lo más lejos posible de la puerta, pero ligeramente cerca de "la cocina", y un pequeño estante con libros empolvados. Se sintió atraído por los libros._

_Cerró con cuidado la puerta, asegurándose que nadie lo vio entrar. ¿Pero por qué? Si era su sueño, ¿por qué temer a que alguien le vea? Sacó tres libros, los más grandes que pudo cargar con su pequeño cuerpo de ocho años y los llevó a la cama, donde también subió. Encendió la lámpara de gas allí presente y sopló las tapas para librarlas del polvo. Los tres libros cubiertos, grises por la suciedad, ahora eran uno rojo, otro negro y otro blanco con el círculo de los signos zodiacales: el occidental y el oriental, superpuestos._

_Abrió el negro, no era la gran cosa; hablaba de magia negra y maldiciones, junto con hechizos. El rojo era sobre medicina, mucho con el tema no tenía que ver, pero no estaba de más saber un par de cosas. Aquél grueso libro fue acabado en una hora, en la que el fuego del caldero y de la lámpara chispeaban cada tanto. Lo cerró y dejó de lado, y antes de poder leer el último escuchó un ruido venir de afuera. Se sobresaltó; estaba confundido, si ese era su sueño, ¿por qué temía? Dejó los libros en la cama y trató de ocultarse en algún lugar; lugar que no había. Escuchó el ruido de un metal golpeando a otro bajo la alfombra. Desesperado y curioso, la levantó y encontró allí una puerta a lo que parecía el sótano. Sin pensarlo, abrió esa puerta y entró, cerrando de paso y yendo a lo más profundo, con la esperanza que el dueño de la casa no recuerde no haber leído libros ni no haber dejado levantada la alfombra._

_Estaba totalmente sumido en la obscuridad, ni sus grandes ojos azules brillaban en ésta. Tocando las paredes para guiarse, finalmente llegó a lo que parecía una superficie firme: el suelo. Al momento de pisarlo, las antorchas a los costados se encendieron hasta el final, siendo lo último en encenderse una gran olla. Caminó hasta ahí, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando. Se quedó mirando fascinado el fuego, no sentía el calor, pero sí el brillo; algo no cuadraba..._

_Al intentar tocarlo el fuego explotó más aún, haciendo que retroceda. Al querer volver por donde había llegado, se encontró con todo obscuro y con una extraña sensación de desorientación; no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, tampoco sabía cuántos pasos había dado; no recordaba nada luego de haber leído el segundo libro._

_Una voz tétrica, en eco y que parecía hablar en canon con otra más humana, le llamó. El joven castaño de ojos azules volteó a verlo, con las manos a la altura del pecho._

_—Muchacho... —susurró la voz que provenía desde atrás de la gran olla. El niño la rodeó y siguió caminando. Antorchas se encendían a sus costados cuando él pasaba, y luego de eso, se apagaban— Muchacho... —susurró de nuevo. El chico sintió aún más curiosidad, sintiendo que si seguía algo interesante y terrorífico pasaría; aunque también, estaba perdiendo la memoria a cada paso, ahora no recordaba las recetas de la página ciento cincuenta y cuatro del libro de medicina._

_Pasó un momento en que no se encendieron las antorchas, dejándolo en total obscuridad. La voz volvió a sonar, a la par que cuando él volteaba, dos enormes ollas se encendían, junto con todo el pasillo con las paredes con antorchas. Cayó al suelo de la impresión. En medio de ambas ollas, una gran serpiente con grandes colmillos y ojos brillantes como el oro, se alzaba de forma amenazante. Sacó la lengua, oliendo el miedo que el pobre niño emanaba._

_—N-No me lastimes... —tartamudeó atropelladamente el pequeño. Podía verse duro, desalmado a veces, poco sociable, pero a fin de cuentas era un niño de ocho años ante la presencia de una serpiente que si quería, únicamente con una de sus escamas podría aplastarlo._

_— ¿Y dañar al descendiente de la última bruja del siglo XX? —siseó, aún en canon con la otra voz— De cualquier forma, no podría dañar a mi protegido..._

_— ¿De qué hablas?..._

_La cola de la serpiente se movió hasta él y lo puso en pie. El niño se sintió extrañamente tranquilo en presencia de aquél animal._

_—Tú, Midou Ban... —murmuró la serpiente— Eres el protegido de Ofiuco, constelación correspondiente a Asclepio, el Portador de la Serpiente..._

_— ¿El dios de la mitología griega que se decía era capaz de resucitar a los muertos por sus conocimientos en medicina? —preguntó curioso._

_—Eres un muchacho inteligente... Sí, ese mismo, y que por ofender a Hades, éste pidió a Zeus su muerte; el dios supremo accedió a la petición, pero como Zeus le apreciaba por su valía, en homenaje lo situó en el cielo, rodeado por la serpiente..._

_—Que simboliza la vida renovada... —completa Ban._

_—Muy bien, muchacho... Acércate... —sin darle tiempo a reaccionar al pequeño castaño, con su cola lo acerca hacia sí. Baja su cabeza, haciéndole cosquillas al niño con su lengua bífida— Tus ojos son más que perfectos, niño..._

_— ¿Mis ojos?_

_—Los ojos que tienes no son casualidad...Ofiuco está albergado allí, y con ellos puedes evocar grandes poderes..._

_— ¿Como cuáles?_

_—Eso, niño, debes averiguarlo por tu cuenta y con ayuda de tu abuela..._

_—Pero la abuela no vive en éste país...Y no sé ni por dónde empezar..._

_—El tiempo llega solo, niño... Pero puedo ayudarte —habló con idea, aún con ese efecto extraño a dos voces._

_— ¿Cómo?_

_—El verdadero poder que buscas para proteger a quienes aprecias, se encuentra en tu mente —apoyando la punta de la cola en la cabeza de Midou—. Y en tu corazón... —abre su mandíbula, mostrando claramente que sus colmillos eran mucho más grandes que el niño. Uno de los colmillos inferiores, sorpresivamente, lo clava en el pecho de Ban. El menor lanza un gran alarido de dolor antes de que todo el sueño pareciera quemarse como una fotografía en llamas._

* * *

— ¡Ban! ¡Ban!

El niño despertó de un salto, y para cuando sus ojos lograron ubicarse, miró a la mujer que le gritaba para despertarlo de la pesadilla que claramente estaba teniendo.

—Mamá...

—Ban... —murmuró ella. Se arrodilló en el suelo y lo abrazó, cubriéndolo aún más con las mantas. El pequeño castaño la cubrió a ella, quien tenía una capa de aguanieve en los hombros— ¿De nuevo la pesadilla del corredor?

—Sí, mamá...

—Tranquilo, cariño... —murmuró nuevamente, acariciándole el cabello— Nada malo te va a pasar...

Esa fue la promesa de aquella mañana, ¿pero cómo Ban sabría que a él nada le pasaría, pero su madre estaría llorando en la habitación?

Siempre era así: lloraba casi todas las noches, por estar sola; por no saber nada del padre de su hijo; por no entender al pequeño que parecía muy introvertido para su edad.

Y Ban sabía esto. Su madre se esforzaba por darle a entender que todo estaba bien, que eran felices juntos, pero el niño estaba al tanto del dolor de la mujer, y le hería, porque si no quería hacerla poner peor, no debía entrar a consolarla.

Y al pequeño eso le molestaba aún más.

* * *

— ¡Ban! ¡La escuela!

El castaño bajó de su cama, aún cubierto de pies a cabeza por el grueso cobertor. No fue al baño, no se peinó ni cepilló los dientes, sólo fue directamente a la cocina, apareciendo como un fantasma rechoncho.

—No quiero ir, mamá...

La mujer castaña, de únicamente veinticinco años, lo miró; le causó gracia ver la imagen de su hijo. Fue hasta él y se arrodilló ahí mismo, quitándole todo de encima. La imagen aún era más cómica, puesto que tenía los ojos cerrados por el sueño y el cabello todo despeinado. Apenas y había notado que aún abrazaba la almohada.

—Sé que no te gusta tu nueva escuela, pero ya es hora de que empieces a ir. Prométeme que estarás tranquilo y tratarás de hacer amigos —le sonrió, colocando sus manos en los hombros del menor—. No es sano para tu edad estar tan aislado, quiero que disfrutes ser niño.

El pequeño la miró a los ojos, adormilado. El marrón de ellos no era para nada como sus propios ojos azules, ¿pero qué podía hacer en contra de la mujer que lo daba todo por él? Asintió, sonriendo como podía. Su madre devolvió el gesto y lo volteó por los hombros, y con un ligero empujón lo mandó al pasillo para que vaya a prepararse.

* * *

—Niños, éste es su nuevo compañero de clase: Midou Ban —habló la profesora presentando al joven que entró por la puerta—. Sean amables con él, hace poco que está en el país —sonrió a los alumnos. Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para estar a la altura de Ban—. Puedes ir a sentarte allí —señaló una mesa al lado de la ventana, detrás de la primera fila. El castaño la miró curioso y luego fue a tomar asiento, mientras que la mujer se ponía en pie—. Bueno, habíamos quedado en los ejercicios de matemáticas; ¿quién quiere pasar a resolverlos? —preguntó levantando un mapa que tapaba el pizarrón, mostrando detrás unas simples multiplicaciones y divisiones.

Una niña de cabello negro verdoso y atado en dos gruesas trenzas se levantó y fue a resolver lo del pizarrón. Otro niño seleccionado por la profesora fue al frente de mala gana, dejando cubrir sus ojos por una boina. Ban había dejado de prestar atención en cuanto logró mirar hacia fuera; el día estaba tranquilo, se notaba que habría algo de sol para alegrar las calles. Lo único que podía ver desde su posición era el ancho patio pavimentado de la escuela; la institución también servía de jardín de infantes y para los últimos seis años de secundaria.

Se quedó mirando, aburrido. No había nada que realmente le llame la atención. Sus compañeros de atrás hablaban entre sí; se escuchaba la tiza sobre la pizarra; el ligero cantar de las aves y a la pequeña mascota de la clase andar en su rueda para ejercicios. Suspiró, se estaba aburriendo, y aún quedaban unas cuantas horas para la salida.

Ahora es cuando se preguntó: ¿cómo se volvería a casa? No conocía el lugar, su madre le acompañó pero no había prestado atención al camino, salvo a una tienda de mascotas que presentaba reptiles como novedad. Nuevamente suspiró.

— ¡Midou!

Se sobresaltó ante ese llamado, y volteó a ver a la profesora. Los niños se rieron de él por la cara desconcertada que había puesto.

—Midou, por ser el primer día te perdonaré que no pongas atención —suspiró la mujer—. Pasa a hacer el último ejercicio, es el más fácil, como para que empieces por algo —le sonrió. Ban la miró unos segundos, desinteresado, antes de levantarse e ir al frente, donde la mujer le pasó una tiza blanca para que resolviera. Miró el ejercicio, nuevamente, un par de segundos—. ¿Te es difícil? —preguntó al notar que el niño no se movía. Era una simple división, cuyo resultado daría dos cifras.

—Profesora... —llamó él, pero fue interrumpido por un papel que le cayó en su cabeza. Volteó a ver, y reconoció al momento quién se lo había lanzado, al igual que la mujer que regañó al niño que ocultaba su risa tras un libro. El regaño duró un poco nada más, fue sólo una advertencia. Ban continuó— ¿De dónde sacó este ejercicio?

—Pues del libro —respondió confundida. Ban miró otra vez el pizarrón y dejó la tiza sobre ese pequeño reborde que tiene para apoyarlas—. ¿Qué haces, Midou?

—Con todo respeto —la miró. Sus ojos la paralizaron por un momento, aunque esa no fuese la intensión del castaño—, usted cometió un error al copiarlo, o la imprenta se equivocó.

— ¿Cómo? —se sorprendió, y en seguida tomó el libro, buscando la página marcada de donde había sacado aquellos ejercicios.

—Si estos ejercicios son para niños de nuestra edad —hablaba yendo a su asiento—, no debería haber de resultado 1,83; nosotros aún no hemos visto cómo formar resultados con coma —y se sentó. La profesora lo miraba anonadada, y miró la división en el libro, luego el pizarrón, y así simultáneamente.

— ¡Lo lamento! —exclamó, y borró la pequeña coma que había hecho— También enseño a cursos más avanzados, confundí los temas, lo siento, niños —se disculpó. Ban nuevamente miró por la ventana, perdiéndose todo el resto de la clase, salvo cuando le preguntaban cosas directamente a él.

Pasaron las primeras horas, y la profesora dio la orden del receso. Los niños salieron apurados, a empujones, menos el castaño que se quedó mirando por la ventana.

—U-Umh...Hola...

Volteó a su lado. Una niña delgada, más pequeña que el estándar para esa edad, de cabello corto negro y ojos marrones lo miraba. Se sentía curiosa hacia él, aunque el sentimiento no fuera mutuo.

—Hola —saludó desganado.

— ¿Por qué no sales con los demás?...

—No me gusta estar con mucha gente.

—Lo siento... —se ruborizó por la timidez antes de salir de allí. Ban la miró irse, realmente no era su intensión hacerla poner así, pero esa era su forma de ser.

* * *

El resto de las horas pasaron velozmente, y Ban, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba en la entrada de la escuela, observando a los demás niños irse con sus padres, o un adulto que les fue a buscar. Miró a los costados y se sentó allí, a esperar que su madre lo buscase.

Esperó dos horas, que para un niño normal hubieran sido las dos peores de su vida por el aburrimiento, para Ban no; le dio tiempo a pensar en sus sueños, porque desde el sueño de la serpiente no volvió a tener pesadillas. Suspiró cansado, el sol ya comenzaba a molestarle en la cabeza.

— ¿Sigues aquí? —una voz detrás de él lo hizo voltear. Su profesora, ahora vestida sin el uniforme de su trabajo, lo miraba— ¿Nadie te vino a buscar?

—Ya me iba... —respondió algo decaído. No es que le molestara que su madre no lo busque, después de todo, no recordaba muchos momentos en que su madre haya hecho algo así por él, ya que trabajaba en horarios irregulares; quizás ese día le tocó cubrir otro turno o algo parecido.

Caminó hacia la derecha, rumbo a su casa, ese era el único camino que recordaba al llegar a la escuela; en la esquina no tendría idea de a dónde ir. Miró a su lado al sentir la presencia adulta de su profesora.

—Iré contigo, Ban —le sonrió. El niño no gesticuló palabra, sólo asintió—. Y bien, ¿en qué calle vives?

—No lo sé...

—Humm, para un niño de tu edad es pedir un poco de más, y más aún si eres nuevo... Bueno, a ver, ¿cómo es tu casa?

—Recuerdo una tienda de mascotas...Que venden reptiles —la miró, y nuevamente la mujer quedó paralizada por sus ojos—. Mi casa... es del estilo colonial alemán. Mamá la eligió para que no me sintiera tan mal de dejar ese país... Está cerca de un parque donde van a jugar unos niños, y algunos de preparatoria.

—Bueno, encontrar algo así no debe ser muy difícil. Y si hay un parque, estará la escuela cerca, ¿viste alguna vez sus uniformes?

—Las niñas usan una falda escocesa verde y gris —dijo seriamente, pero sólo porque ya quería llegar a casa y echarse en su cama—. El escudo de la escuela es un rombo rodeado por las alas de una lechuza.

—Ahh, ya sé de qué escuela me hablas —volvió a sonreírle—. Ven, es por aquí —se agachó un poco a tomar la mano del pequeño para cruzar la calle.

Dieron unas vueltas, o al menos así se sintió Ban que trataba de recordar calle por calle para no volver a quedarse esperando dos inútiles horas en la escuela. Volvió a ver la tienda de mascotas, aunque ésta vez no estaba del otro lado de la calle, ahora estaba frente a la vidriera.

—Iguana verde... —murmuró mirando dentro. Su profesora se detuvo y observó también a dicho animal. No le entusiasmaban demasiado los reptiles, pero si podía ver a un Ban ligeramente alegre, valdría la pena— Yo soñé con ese animal... —señaló una serpiente de cascabel. Claro, no era para vender, era un simple afiche que mostraba las distintas clases de serpientes venenosas— En mi sueño era más grande que esta tienda.

— ¿No tuviste miedo? —lo miró, sonriendo; si era posible, lograría que Ban confíe en ella lo suficiente para poder abrirse y hablarle de algo que le molestase.

—Fue muy amable conmigo... Me dijo que nací bajo la protección de Asclepio.

— ¿Y acaso tú sabes quién es Asclepio? —preguntó algo sorprendida. Todos los niños pasan por la etapa de los dinosaurios, de los animales, de las constelaciones, del arte; pero ver a un niño que sepa quién es aquél, era algo raro de ver.

—Es una constelación correspondiente a Ofiuco, que fue un dios de la mitología griega —se separó del cristal y continuó el camino que su profesora le había dicho; ésta le siguió—, que se decía resucitaba a los muertos por sus avanzados conocimientos médicos. Hades, dios del Inframundo, enojado por sus actos que iban en contra de la naturaleza le pidió a Zeus que acabase con Ofiuco; el dios del Olimpo aceptó el pedido, pero al tenerle estima lo envió al cielo, rodeado por una serpiente que simboliza la medicina y la vida renovada —terminó de explicar, llegando a una calle la cual ya conocía—. Esa es mi casa —la señaló. Su profesora quedó atónita ante la clara, simple y monótona explicación que dio el niño—. Adiós.

—A-Ah... ¡Cuídate, Ban! —reaccionó tarde, pues el niño ya había cruzado la calle hasta su casa. Lo miró entrar y cerrar la puerta. Dio la vuelta para volver a su casa, pero echó un último vistazo al hogar del pequeño niño de cabello ligeramente largo y lacio; lo vio asomado por la ventana, parecía esperar algo. Se hizo una nota mental: _Hablar con el adulto responsable de Midou Ban._

* * *

En la noche, Ban cenó solo. Su madre no había llegado en todo el día, por lo que tuvo la casa entera para él solo. Fue a dormir a las diez de la noche, y quedó despierto hasta la medianoche. Su madre llegó sobre las diez y media, pidiéndole perdón, pero el niño fingió estar dormido. Con un beso en la frente, la madre de Ban se despidió y fue a su habitación para tratar de dormir también.

* * *

—Bueno niños, pueden salir al receso —sonrió la profesora. Nuevamente, todos salieron a empujones; ella salió luego de observar a Ban, quien aún se mantenía quieto en su asiento mirando para afuera.

Ella se fue a la sala de profesores. Pensaba en el pequeño, quien para su edad aparentaba tener un CI increíblemente alto. Sabía el nombre científico de algunos animales, distancias precisas, podía hacer cuentas que serían para adolescentes como si las hubiera hecho toda su vida. Debía saber más de ese pequeño niño de ojos azules; y estaba decidida a averiguarlo.

Ban, por su parte, permaneció sentado hasta que la misma niña del día anterior se levantó para ir a la puerta. Él se adelantó y llegó antes, interceptándola. La pequeña sólo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sumisa.

—Oye...Siento como te traté ayer... —murmuró. La jovencita de ojos marrones lo miró algo sorprendida— No acostumbro a estar entre gente, ni que las personas sean amables conmigo.

—Ya veo... —extendió su mano hacia él— Mi nombre...Mi nombre es Ami Yarai...

Ban tomó su mano y sonrió, presentándose a pesar de que Ami ya supiera su nombre. Juntos salieron al receso, bajo la mirada de la profesora que venía del pasillo contrario al que usaron. La mujer se alegró por el castaño, quien parecía estarse adaptando; tener una amiga o al menos relacionarte con un compañero era el primer paso para que los demás se acerquen a él.

La profesora suspiró y entró al salón, dejando unas carpetas sobre su escritorio y retirando una del montón. La abrió y observó dentro: estaba una foto de Ban para su identificación de alumno, notas de la anterior escuela, observaciones; al fin y al cabo, todo su expediente. Fue a la sección donde estarían los teléfonos de emergencia; buscó el personal del tutor y llamó.

* * *

En el patio que no era pavimentado sino que tenía un parque de tierra y hierva, Ban se encontraba sentado allí con la niña a su lado. Estaban en los columpios que no llamaban la atención de los demás, pues preferían correr, jugar con pelotas o almorzar. La niña cada tanto se mecía en el columpio, mientras el castaño observaba el suelo continuamente.

—Y... ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó tímidamente la pequeña.

—Alemania.

La niña volvió a mirar al suelo. La respuesta del chico fue seca y simple, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Sosteniendo el borde de su uniforme y chocando la punta de sus zapatos entre sí, preguntó nuevamente, sin mirarlo.

— ¿Tus papás?...

—Están separados. Papá se quedó en Alemania y yo me mudé con mamá aquí —volvió a responder de la misma forma, ocasionando la misma reacción en la niña. Él la miró y suspiró; debía comenzar a ser más suelto—. Conozco a mi papá por el nombre Der Kaiser...No sé mucho de él, sólo sé que me le parezco.

—Ya veo... ¿Extrañas Alemania?

—No demasiado. Si me fuera de aquí no sentiría que dejo algo importante de lado —respondió mirando al cielo, hasta luego darse cuenta de sus propias palabras y mirar a la niña, quien parecía más decaída aún—. Lo siento...

—No es que nos conozcamos hace mucho... ¿Te gusta jugar a la pelota?

—Prefiero leer —volvió a sonar su respuesta seca y desinteresada. No es que fuera su intención, simplemente era sincero y a veces no notaba el tipo de frialdad que desprendía—. Aunque...nunca jugué realmente. En mi otro país no me relacionaba demasiado con los demás.

—No veo porqué... —murmuró tímidamente, logrando que Ban la mire— Eres interesante y...y una buena persona...

—No me conoces demasiado como para decir eso.

—Es que no siento malas intensiones en ti. Hay muchos niños malos, pero tú no te pareces a ellos...

Ban estaba extrañado. Una niña le estaba diciendo que era una buena persona cuando apenas habían pasado horas juntos, el total de los dos días de escuela.

Miró al cielo y luego bajó del columpio, al tiempo que sonaba la campana de regreso a clases.

* * *

Luego de este día, vinieron muchos otros. Convirtiéndose en semanas y éstas se transformaron en cinco meses.

La profesora consiguió hablar con la madre de Ban, quien le explico que era un niño bastante retraído pero muy buen estudiante, y eso podía verse en sus notas de la escuela anterior, donde no tenía nada por debajo de lo perfecto.

Preguntaron al niño si quería adelantar un par de años; terminó negándose porque estaba bien allí donde estaba, a pesar de tener un CI superior.

La amistad que tenía con aquella niña se hizo más fuerte. Ella dejó su timidez de lado para con él; por su parte, Ban intentaba ser más abierto con la chica, logrando sonreír o reír en algunas ocasiones.

Él conoció la casa de ella durante una visita para hacer un trabajo, y ella la de él. Se notaba la diferencia, la casa del castaño era bastante grande y de un estilo sombrío; sin embargo la niña se sentía tranquila estando cerca de Ban.

* * *

—Hasta mañana, Ban —saludó la niña subiendo a un auto, mientras el niño se despedía de ella desde el umbral de su puerta y hasta perderlos en la esquina. Entró y puso llave a la puerta, cerró todas las ventanas y cortinas y se fue a descansar, pues ya era tarde y su madre avisó que esa noche no llegaría a casa.

Esa noche Ban no soñaría cosas bellas y tranquilas, volvió a soñar con aquél corredor y luego con la serpiente, que tomó la forma de un humano.

Tranquilo, Ban conversó con ella. No temía ni tenía motivos, sólo era un sueño.

_—Te está yendo bien, Ban... —murmuró el hombre sentado en un gran sillón digno de un rey; Ban estaba sentado en el suelo frente a él._

_—Lo sé —respondió secamente, como siempre—. Me agrada mi vida ahora._

_—Sólo necesitabas un amigo —dijo, y el castaño asintió—. Debes tener cuidado, tus habilidades podrían salir en cualquier momento y el tiempo de la verdad llegará._

_—No comprendo del todo, pero no me importa._

La conversación duró, para lo que Ban fueron minutos, durmiendo fueron horas. Despertó tranquilamente por el fuerte eco del reloj anunciando las cinco de la mañana. Bufó cansado, pero ya no tenía más sueño, por lo que se levantó. Se dirigió hacia la cocina a tomar algo para ver si podía dormir hasta las seis al menos.

Con un vaso en mano, sirvió leche caliente dentro y la bebió lento. Acercó el pequeño banquillo y subió para dejar el vaso en el lavaplatos, pero ocurrió que lo soltó antes. Por suerte, no cayó al suelo, cayó dentro del lavabo, golpeándose pero sin quebrarse; fue Ban quien cayó del banquillo al suelo, mareado y claramente desconcertado.

Se puso de pie y volvió a su habitación, con una de sus manos en su cabeza. Entró al pasillo y volteó a verse a un espejo que había allí para ver su adormilado rostro. Sorpresivamente, se chocó contra la pared contraria al espejo, sin poder apartar la vista de sus propios ojos. Extrañas imágenes pasaban frente a sus ojos; monstruos de película de terror, serpientes gigantes, situaciones de miedo; todo pasó demasiado rápido. La última imagen que pudo ver claramente fue la de un hombre que apareció de la nada y dirigió su mano hacia él, antes de desmayarse y quedar tumbado en el suelo.

* * *

—Ban, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó su profesora tocándole la frente. El niño estuvo toda la clase con mala pinta, durmiéndose cada tanto. No le parecía que debiera haber asistido a la escuela. Ban la miró, se le notaba bastante perturbado y adormilado. La mujer lo tomó suavemente del brazo y, pidiendo compostura en los demás niños, llevó a Ban a la enfermería, donde dio a conocer el estado del menor.

La enfermera revisó a Ban, haciendo las típicas pregunta si desayunó bien, sobre cómo es su casa, sobre si descansa bien. La vida de Ban no era nada fuera de lo normal, por lo que puso al niño en una camilla para que durmiera; posteriormente llamó a la madre del castaño.

Ban entró en el mundo de los sueños nuevamente. Eso nada más necesitaba: dormir. Descansar. Estar tranquilo. Nada de serpientes ni de alucinaciones. Y hablando de, ¿qué demonios vio frente al espejo? Cuando recobró el sentido eran las seis, por lo que pudo desayunar y caminar tranquilamente hasta la escuela, pasando nuevamente por la tienda de mascotas donde estaba una culebra a la venta. La miró hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando tarde. Algo en esos animales lo atraían misteriosamente.

Cuando nuevamente despertó tardó en darse cuenta que se encontraba en su propia casa y no en la enfermería de la escuela. Su madre estaba durmiendo a su lado, abrazándolo. Ban la contempló durante un rato antes de levantarse suavemente y arroparla, pues ella no estaba tapada y hacía un poco de frío.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió algo para beber, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa una vez terminado. Fue hasta la sala, donde subió al cajón y observó fuera. No era mediodía aún, los niños estarían en clase; volteó a ver el reloj: diez y cuarenta y cinco. ¿Había dormido por casi tres horas? Bien le habían caído. No iba a volver a la escuela, su madre despertaría y se asustaría si no lo encontraba en la casa, y su profesora en la escuela lo obligaría a volver. Mejor quedarse descansando.

Por la tarde, Ami lo visitó para cerciorarse de que estuviese bien.

* * *

Pasados los días, nuevamente la madre de Ban no regresaría hasta tarde. Era tranquilo aquel viernes luego de la escuela, por lo que Ban pasó algo de la tarde dentro de su casa.

Llegada determinada hora, buscó sus llaves, cerró todo y salió, poniendo traba a la puerta. Miró afuera y se cubrió los ojos con su mano, pues el Sol era molesto para un niño que recién salía de una casa sin demasiada iluminación si él era el único presente. Suspiró y caminó, cruzando con cuidado las calles. Los hombres y mujeres que pasaban cerca lo miraba extrañados, y más de uno le preguntó si estaba perdido. Ban simplemente los miraba, negaba con la cabeza y seguía su camino. ¿Era raro acaso ver a un pequeño de ocho caminar solo por la calle?

Con las manos en los bolsillos llegó hasta el parque cercano a su casa. Como imaginó habría personas, pero no tantas debido al horario. Un grupo de jóvenes lo miró pasar, quedando más fascinadas por lo tierno que era que por el fenómeno de que esté solo en un lugar tan concurrido.

Dirigiéndose a los juegos, llegó a los columpios donde se encontró con Ami sentada en uno de ellos.

—Hola —saludó la niña, sonriendo. En todos estos meses habían conseguido forjar una buena amistad, y sólo se tenían el uno al otro en la escuela. Ban sonrió ligeramente, casi ni se notaba.

— ¿Esperaste mucho? —preguntó sentándose a su lado, en el otro columpio.

—No —sonrió nuevamente y quedaron en silencio. En esos meses, Ami aprendió a no hacer muchas preguntas juntas y a disfrutar de la calma y quietud; por su parte, Ban aprendió a ser más abierto y sociable.

Los típicos temas que entre ellos salían eran sobre el clima o la escuela. La niña preguntaba por la madre de Ban, y él preguntaba por su abuela quien estaba enferma desde poco antes del inicio de clases.

— ¿En verdad? —sonrió apenas Ban mirando a la niña.

— ¡Sí! Es muy pequeño, casi una bola de pelos —rió alegre. Le habían regalado un cachorro por el cual siempre insistió, y ahora que lo tenía, Ban debía verlo—. ¿Vendrás a mi casa a verlo? Mañana si quieres.

—Mañana estará bien —respondió.

El parque iba vaciándose poco a poco, pero ellos preferían permanecer allí. Mantuvieron una larga charla, suficientemente larga como para darle la ingeniosa idea al clima de cambiar y volverse gris.

Antes de que comenzara a llover, ambos se levantaron y fueron hasta uno de los juegos que servirían de refugio. Mirando él hacia fuera, observando el clima. Salió del juego y se dirigió hacia una pequeña flor lila, observándola. El viento que se levantó trajo un pequeño vaso descartable. Ban lo tomó y lo enganchó a otra planta, para dejarlo ahí. Con simpleza sacó la flor, que tenía otras a su alrededor, de la tierra y la trasplantó al vaso. Rápido volvió hacia el juego donde su amiga esperaba.

— ¿Ban? —preguntó cuando lo notó actuando extraño, cubriendo algo con sus manos.

— ¡Para ti! —exclamó algo nervioso, para su propia extrañeza, entregando el regalo. La niña sonrió y lo tomó entre sus manos, dejando espacio al chico para sentarse a su lado. Ella quedó mirando los pétalos de la flor, mientras Ban miraba hacia el cielo, que cada vez se nublaba más y más frío se levantaba por la ausencia del Sol— Comienza a hacer frío... —murmuró y volteó a verla. La chica estaba abrazándose a sí misma para otorgarse calor— Espérame aquí —avisó antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su casa. La niña, entre que él se alejaba, asintió.

Lo más rápido que pudo, entre las pocas personas que ahora habían y cruzando las calles lo más cuidadoso posible, llegó hasta su casa y entró apresurado. Fue directo a su cuarto a buscar una campera para la niña, porque **él** era un niño y no tenía frío.

¿Por qué la niña no lo acompañó? Cuando la dejaron en el parque, sus padres dijeron que los esperara allí; Ban sabía que si no la encontraban se asustarían, pero en seguida sabrían que estaba en su casa. Aún así, quería evitar el mal trago para los padres.

Corriendo, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al mismo paso directamente al parque. Abrazaba el abrigo para no perderlo, aunque de esa forma sus brazos comenzaban a helarse y a enchinársele la piel.

Llegó a la entrada del parque con la respiración agitada. Tomó la última bocanada de aire y corrió hacia los juegos que servían de refugio, que estaban más atrás.

Al llegar, frenó en seco al ver un grupo de niños más grandes molestando a la niña. No tendrían más de once o doce años, pero a Ban eso no le importaba. Su amiga estaba tirada en el suelo, con la ropa y rostro sucios; la pequeña flor que le regaló estaba tirada frente a ella. Uno de los niños, riendo a carcajadas exageradas, pisó y destrozó tanto la planta como el vaso que servía de maceta. Luego de eso, el único color que Ban veía era el rojo.

— ¿Y ése quién es? —rió uno de los niños, con una bandita en su rodilla y gorra, mandando nuevamente al suelo con el pie a la niña que apenas y se había levantado— ¿Tu noviecito?

— ¡Oye, niño! —gritó otro con una capucha, agitando la mano en el aire para llamar la atención de Ban— ¿Por qué no defiendes a tu novia? —arrastró el pie hacia atrás, despedazando aún más la pobre planta.

Midou estaba tan sorprendido que simplemente soltó su campera, dejando que caiga al suelo. Alternaba la vista entre los tres niños, la niña y los pedazos de planta en el suelo. Nuevamente, frente a sus ojos aparecieron las mismas imágenes de aquél día frente al espejo. Extrañas serpientes lo rodeaban, veía hogueras, criaturas de aspecto angelical y demoníaco. Todo pasaba frente a sus ojos como si fuera una película, dejándolo paralizado. Al final el mismo hombre de la vez anterior, quien tendía su mano hacia él y sonreía inquietantemente. Ban tenía muy abiertos los ojos, aterrado.

— ¿Qué le pasa a ese niño? —preguntó de mala gana el chico de gorra una vez que Midou bajó la cabeza.

—Qué cara de idiota tenía—sonrió el tercero, quien mordisqueaba una paleta. Dio un par de pasos para acercarse a Ban, pero enseguida los devolvió— ¿Qué...?

Ban, cabizbajo, comenzaba a ser rodeado por una gigantesca serpiente, concentrándose la boca en su mano que parecía tener espasmos, los cuales iban haciéndose más violentos, hasta dejar la mano hecha puño.

— ¿Qué pasa con este niño? —preguntó el chico de capucha, observando a Ban junto a sus dos amigos. Ami también estaba observando, asustada.

_—Di tus plegarias a Asclepio..._ —escuchó Ban decir a su oído— _Ahora abre los ojos, hasta el día en que la mala fortuna haya llegado a su fin. La habilidad que los nobles me transmigraron, se convertirá en una con mi cuerpo. Sólo entonces recibiré el poder que quiero... —_le murmuraba la voz al oído; la voz de la serpiente con la que soñaba. Ban decía lo que ésta le susurraba, casi como sabiendo el encantamiento.

—Destruye esto —dijo el castaño, levantando la cabeza lentamente—, ¡con los colmillos de la serpiente! —miró con unos ojos completamente llenos de odio a los tres más grandes, causando gran miedo en ellos por las pupilas rasgadas del castaño. Ban los atacó, y al mismo tiempo un potente rayo golpeó uno de los rascacielos. Fue cuando la tormenta de verdad comenzó.

En el parque se habían reunido varios grupos de personas al notar la explosión que hubo. Allí, la niña estaba oculta tras uno de los juegos, y los otros tres niños simplemente tirados por ahí, sin graves daños. Ban permanecía en pie, con su mano emanando algo de humo, respirando lento, pero pesado. En sus oídos una voz malvada se reía. Miró su palma y volteó a ver a los presentes, quienes retrocedieron un paso ante la mirada reptil del niño. Miró hacia uno de los costados cuando una mujer llegó corriendo, agitada.

—Ban...

—M-Mamá... —murmuró caminando lentamente hacia ella. Sus ojos ahora tenían un brillo particular, mágico, pero su pupila rasgada ahí permanecía.

— ¿Es su hijo? —gruñó uno de los presentes, tomando a la madre de Ban por el hombro— ¿Qué clase de monstruo es? —preguntó cuando ella se soltó.

— ¡Este niño no es mi hijo...! —exclamó, provocando que Ban frene en seco y la mire sorprendido— ¡Este niño es el hijo del demonio! —gritó asustada, y luego se fue corriendo, dejando a Ban atónito y podría decirse que con el corazón roto, ahí.

Las autoridades llegaron, y él tuvo bastante tiempo como para mirar apenas a Ami, a quien ayudaban a levantar sus padres que estaban a una calle en el momento del ataque, y salir corriendo.

* * *

Para cuando Ban quiso darse cuenta, habían pasado tres días. Había logrado entrar a su casa y recoger sus cosas mientras su madre trabajaba. Ahora, la pregunta era dónde vivir. Estaba quedándose en una construcción abandonada, con la comida que conseguía por cualquier medio, ya sea robando o escabulléndose en su casa a tomar un poco de algo.

Paseó por la ciudad cubierto por una gruesa campera, y terminó en la casa de Ami. Suspiró y se escondió porque alguien salía de la casa. Era ella, junto a sus padres y el cachorro de Akita que quiso enseñarle. Realmente que era adorable. Sonrió ligeramente y se fue; sabía que no debían verlo.

Cayó la noche y él estaba en la puerta de la construcción cuando notó a una mujer con un estilo gitano revolver en sus cosas. Se intentó alejar pero ella lo vio antes.

—Ban, espera.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —volteó a verla, quitándose su capucha. La miró a los ojos, y la bien dotada mujer quedó mirándolos. Sonrió apartando apenas la vista y se dirigió a él, haciendo que retroceda.

—Vengo a buscarte.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tú abuela quiere verte —sonrió dejando sobre la nariz de Ban unos grandes lentes redondos y púrpuras.

— ¿Mi abuela? ¿La conoces? —preguntó mientras tocaba los lentes y los observaba alejándolos de su nariz.

—Ella me mandó a por ti —cerró los ojos, haciendo su sonrisa más juguetona. Volvió alegre y bailando hacia las pertenencias de Ban y las guardó en maletas—. Vamos, tenemos un avión que tomar.

— ¿Avión? —preguntó nuevamente, acomodando los lentes otra vez.

— ¿Debo repetirte todo? —rió, levantando dos de las tres pequeñas maletas— Lleva tú la otra y sígueme —ordenó caminando fuera del lugar. Ban obedeció y la siguió—. Nos enteramos del incidente que tuviste el otro día.

— ¿Mi abuela está enojada?

— ¡Al contrario! Está muy feliz. Ella te entrenará en el uso de esos poderes.

— ¿Cómo sabes de ellos?

—Las preguntas que tengas las responderé una vez lleguemos a Alemania —sonrió guiñándole un ojo—. Sabemos de tus sueños, ellos intentaban decirte cosas... Dime, ¿tienes la misma fuerza de aquella vez en el brazo derecho?

—No... —miró su mano— No comprendo cómo lo hice... Y no volví a tener esa misma fuerza.

—Calma, niño... Entrenarás con tu abuela, y ella te dará todo ese poder para que lo controles a voluntad. ¡Pero te advierto! Sus entrenamientos serán duros, exigirá un poco más de lo que puedas soportar.

—De acuerdo... —murmuró asintiendo y algo serio; decidido— ¿Cómo te llamas? —la miró. Ella también lo miró.

—María Noches; un placer conocerte, Ban Midou, nieto de la última bruja del siglo XX —sonrió amablemente.

* * *

·

·

·

El conjuro que Ban dice lo saqué del episodio 12, sub-español; y el que su madre lo niegue, también lo saqué de ese mismo capítulo. Tenía posibilidad de copiar el conjuro que usó en el capítulo 48 audio latino, pero eran casi las cinco de la mañana como para verlo en tv y realmente creí que quedaría mejor usando la versión en japonés sub. Personalmente no lo recordaba así el encantamiento, y prefiero la versión latina xD

María Noches es un personaje que únicamente aparece en el manga y que realmente es conocida de Ban. Lean, es muy interesante para quien descubrió tarde el manga como yo ;) Aún guardo esperanza que si rehacen un anime, sea el de los Get Backers y lo hagan más como en el manga, porque se perdieron cosas muy interesantes. Creo que puede ser porque toca mucho un tema bíblico (particularmente yo no pasé de ese arco), como citas, personajes de la biblia, el nombre Lucifer. Aparte de que el manga es MUY ecchi y no sería recomendado para alguien menor a 16 xD Aparte de otros temas más sombríos.

La vestimenta de Ban en el primer sueño esta basada en la que usó en el manga luego de todo el arco de Designio Divino.


End file.
